White Void: The Memories
White Void: The Memories Is a Visual Novel/Adventure Game by In-Verse. Only for PlayStation 3, Wii U and PlayStation Vita. It is rated ESRB M, PEGI 18+, and CERO D/Z (17+/18+), due to the "terror factor". A related thing to The FEAST Saga series only in name. Story Decade of 1950's, a young 15 year old red haired boy whose memories disappeared, meets a mysterious white haired man but with his eyes closed, who appears to be a friendly man, and will help him on his road in the White Void World, meeting other characters, and unlock many possible endings. In the second half, in 1960's, the red haired hero will face his adulthood already fathering a daughter and a son referred only as Ophelia and Luke, but however also the start of the "darkness". A time in where everyone is happy, cheery and living in suburbia. Any decision in this game could be the last for a friend or lover's life... Think well before making a drastic decision. According to the writer of the game, the true ending will leave players disappointed, and for a good reason, the True and only ending IS the bad ending, despite the decisions that the player made. Endings *'Dead End - True': The protagonist turns himself into the villain after beating the case. *'No Malice - Good': The protagonist has a healthy life with Crimson Lady after beating the case. *'Suburbia - Bad': The protagonist dies due to overheating himself. *'Anyone can Die - Nightmare': The protagonist and its love interest die alongside all the victims. Characters Main *Me/Him/Red haired boy (Caesar): Is a young and curious boy who's 15 years old when the game takes place, is very curious, kind and acts like a typical adolescent of his age. In the second half of the game, he's 25 years old. *Divine: Divine is a mysterious white haired guy, he leads Him to the many paths of the White Void World, always smiling and is an optimist, however, he's always with his eyes closed, claiming that is he's blind. *Crimson Lady (Melanie): She's a 10-year-old girl who is trained in a guild without any recess. In general she's very nice but cold. She's 20 years old in the second half. Supporting The Junior School attendants *Freckles: A boy with freckles, bullied by others. *Kay: A Loud boy with a hot-blooded disposition. *Elsa: The caretaker of the Crimson Lady, Freckles and Kay. A Housewife. *Brock Simmons: The teacher of the school, and an undercover Policeman. Bystanders *Brian: He's a bald guy and a chain smoker. *Smokey: A Greaser delinquent who drinks a lot. *Lana: A woman who follows the beatnik fashion. *Cecil: Another housewife friend of Elsa and a fun-loving girl. *Noel: A Shoe shiner. Dark Tribe Shrine and Suburbia *Arche: A mysterious priestess from the Dark Tribe Shrine, she resembles Serena. *Max: A talking cat doll and assistant of Arche. *Ellis Amador: An adolescent roughly the same age as "Him", he's also a gas station attendant. Not related/Others *Douglas Snider: He's a blonde boy and has a curiosity for Music. Younger brother of Nigel. *Nigel Snider: He's a black haired boy and likes vintage bikes. Older brother of Douglas. *Serena Travers: A relative of Him, she's his "babysitter", but She will die in the Opening of the game. *Ron Sampson: Appears as Cameo as a toddler in the second arc, seen to be happier. *Bronson: A man who will said "Extra" if a major event occurred thanks to the player's decision. Cover The cover Shows a Row of four characters in order in a circle: Divine with his eyes close, Arche with a book, "Him" with a "flaming" black eye and doing a pose (Center), Crimson Lady with her Scythe. Theme Song *''Mr. Sandman ''- The Chordettes (Ending theme Song) Gallery *Him (15 years old) *Crimson Lady at age 10 (sorta) *Divine *The Pair at Part 2 Trivia *Divine appears as a Playable character in the Crossover Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle. With his demented attitude toned down drastically and changing him into just a man who taunts and teases others, Him appears as "Caesar", in the XF update. *The red haired young boy resembles Julius Caesar Aeron, while the writer only confirmed for the moment that they're related; the same thing is that the Crimson Lady resembles Melanie Scarlet Blood. *This In-Verse and ''possibly ''Game Ideas Wiki's first full Visual Novel. **And also their First Thriller for the company, because the sub-plot involving the mysterious creature who kills innocent people in the most intriguing way. Category:Visual Novel Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Thriller Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:Horror Games Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games